The Truth
by broadwaypants
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Finn is not stupid. He just has Quinn Fabray as his girlfriend, who has somehow become pregnant despite the fact that they have never had sex.


_I hate begging for reviews, but I'd really like to know what you guys think of this. It's my first time writing as Finn, so if you could let me know what I got right and what I need to work on, I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Finn is not stupid.

Sure, his grades could definitely use some improving and he doesn't understand half of the things Rachel says and sometimes he doesn't notice when Mr. Schuester starts speaking in Spanish and he tends to tune Coach Tanaka out once the diagrams start blurring together…

Okay, maybe Finn is stupid.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart the size of Russia or the kindest smile you could ever see. His voice isn't the strongest either, but now that he is in Glee club with the others he will definitely become a stronger singer. And he's obviously not too dumb, otherwise he wouldn't have Quinn Fabray as his girlfriend.

A _pregnant_ Quinn Fabray, with whom he had never had sex.

So even though Quinn assures him, on more than one occasion, that the baby is his, he can't help but wonder. He can't help but wonder how his sperm had reached her egg in a hot tub, while they were at least a foot apart, wearing swimsuits. Finn just doesn't understand how that works.

This is why Finn Hudson is currently sitting on his bed, laptop open and resting on his lap, the browser open to ask dot com. He has been re-typing his question for the better part of an hour, trying to phrase it perfectly but in the end simply ending up with what he had started with: Can a girl get pregnant in a hot tub without having sex?

His cursor hovers over the 'ask' button, finger hovering over his mouse. He could click and find out that Quinn is telling the truth, and that he _should_ start an accidental-hot-tub-pregnancy awareness website. He could finally smile at her without doubting her, smile and put one of his large hands over her stomach and marvel at the little wonder that is growing inside her.

Or maybe he would find out that Quinn is lying to him, that the baby isn't his. That _his_ Drizzle isn't really his.

Finn chews away at his lower lip, which he has gnawed at so much that the skin has started peeling. He wants the baby to be his so badly it hurts. He knows that he will be a good father, even if he hasn't even had a pet fish, no matter how many times he has asked. He might be only sixteen and still in school, but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of a baby. He has a job now, after all. That's got to be something.

And the fact that Finn can't get the image of his little girl out of his head doesn't help one bit. He sees himself holding her in the hospital, tucked neatly in his arm and breathing peacefully as she sleeps. He sees himself running a gently finger along her hairline as she sleeps, watching her and calming her when she wakes up. He sees himself warming her bottle, changing her diapers, shaking rattles at her and playing peekaboo and bringing her into school for show-and-tell (because he's sure he can convince Mr. Schue that Spanish class isn't complete without it) and kissing her tiny nose after she yawns. He can hear her crying in the middle of the night sometimes, and he sits bolt upright and is almost out of bed before he realizes he's been dreaming. Sometimes he can hear her tiny little laugh, can feel her tiny fingers wrapping around one of his.

He can picture himself standing next to Quinn and his mother, one of them holding baby Drizzle, smiling at some unnamed camera man for their first Christmas card. He would send one to all the members of the Glee club, even though that would mean they should make it say 'happy holidays' instead. Rachel and Puck both celebrated Hanukah and he still wasn't sure if Mercedes had been serious when she had said she celebrated Kwanzaa or if that was the first excuse that came to her for not being in the Glee picture. In any case, he wanted everyone to feel included and like they were part of the family, regardless of what holidays they celebrated.

He wonders if baby Drizzle will be old enough to pick out her own first Halloween costume or if he and Quinn will simply dress her up on their own. Maybe they would paint her cheeks orange and put her in a pair of pumpkin-reminiscent footie pajamas. Maybe she would wear a sparkly fairy dress and Quinn would clip flowers in her blonde hair.

In his mind, baby Drizzle looks like Quinn does in her baby pictures: blonde, blue-eyed, and pale as can be. He wants her to look like Quinn, because Quinn is the one who will carry her for nine months, Quinn is the one who will blow up like a balloon, Quinn is the one who will eventually have to birth her, a thought that makes Finn shudder. He doesn't want to think about Quinn being in pain.

He wants to think about what will happen after the baby is born, about their future together as a family.

So Finn looks at his laptop again, wondering if he really wanted to know. Did he want to crush all of these hopes and dreams just by the click of a button?

He looks at the screen for another second, then snaps the laptop shut.

Contrary to popular belief, Finn is not stupid. He is just desperate to believe that baby Drizzle is his.


End file.
